


Tears, Blood, Broken bones and Threats

by Nellyemmamaria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellyemmamaria/pseuds/Nellyemmamaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy gets tired of how Germany treats him and shit happens and I don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears, Blood, Broken bones and Threats

**Author's Note:**

> So it's my first Hetalia fanfic so yea if the characters seems oout of character it is most likely that they are bc I haven't really seem that much of Hetalia and so my view of the characters are based on other fanfic so yea. anyway hope you enjoy! oh right so i got inspired by this awesome CMV made by Aianime Cosplay and the link to that is right here ----------------> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PsijT5a24GU so check it out! yea I listen alot to No good in goodbye by The script when i wrote this. enjoy!   
> p.s I dont own a thing.

Italy sat in his room after a fight with Germany. They doesn’t fight that often since Italy hates fight with a passion but this day they had fought and now Italy sat in his room. Italy where think on all the times he hadn’t gotten mad at Germany even though he would have all the rights. Like that time Germany was drunk and pushed him to the ground so hard that he broke his arm trying to stop the fall, that time when he had tried to hold Germany back because he was mad over something and wanted to go and hit England but instead Italy was the one to get hit and for three weeks forward he had a blue eye and a swollen lip, that time when Italy had tried to be nice to Germany by cleaning the house but got shouted at because Germany couldn’t find something, that time when Italy had gotten so happy over something and hugged Germany thinking that Germany was just as happy as he was but gotten pushed back so hard he had fallen and hit his head so bad he got a concussion or any of the other millions time Germany had mistreated him or wounded him in any way, both physically and mentally. All these thoughts lead Italy up to the events earlier this day; Italy had as always woken up before Germany to make a nice breakfast for them. After an hour in the kitchen Germany came in, clearly mad about something, and as fate would have it Italy just walked past the door into the kitchen with a bottle of hot chocolate in his hands and Germany walks right into him knocking the bottle out of Italy’s hands and the bottle breaks against the wooden floor spreading the hot chocolate all over the floor. “What the fuck have you done, you shitty little Italian?”, Germany groaned at Italy who was looking terrified at the floor. “Hi, idiot! I asked you a question!”, Germany continued his insult on the poor small country. Italy finally registered Germany’s words. “I – I didn’t mean to drop it, you surprised me to be honest”, Italy stammered with tears in his throat. “Are you blaming this on me, you shitty little country?!?”, Germany said with a dangerous low voice. “No, no not at all”, the smaller country answered terrified. “Oh, yeah? It could have fooled me!”, Germany snapped pushing the smaller country to the floor. As Italy hit the floor hard he saw red and snapped. “IT WASN’T MY FAULT! I WAS MAKING **YOU** BREAKFAST FOR ONCE!”, Italy screamed on the top of his laughs as he pushed up from the floor and got into the bigger country’s face. “I AM SO FUCKING TERID OF YOUR SHIT! YOU ALWAYS BLAME ME FOR EVRYTHING! ALL I TRYS TO DO IS BE A GOOD FRIEND AND HELP YOU WHERE I CAN BUT I HAVE HAD ENOUGH. I AM FUCKING **DONE** WITH **YOU**!”, Italy continued before running past a shocked Germany towards his room. That is how Italy ended up sitting on his bed crying. Germany left the house a couple of hours ago leaving Italy alone with his thoughts. Italy curls up on the bed and falls asleep with tears still running down his face.

A couple of hours later, around noon, Italy wake up by a knock on his door. He sits up in his bed as the door opens and Germany steps inside. “What do you want?”, Italy huffs still mad. “Why haven’t you cleaned up the mess you made in the kitchen earlier?”, Germany asks calm. “WHY WOULD I? IT WAS YOUR FUCKING FAULT SO YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE TO CLEAN UP!”, Italy can’t help but scream once again to the bigger country for the unfair treatment. “You made the mess, idiot, so it is your job to clean it up. It is to late anyway I cleaned it up hours ago”, Germany stats before turning to leave the room. “WHAT? So you just came here to make a point?”, Italy asks as he can’t believe his ears. “Yeah, pretty much”, Germany nods lifting his eye browns in the process as if he doesn’t understand why Italy is mad. “GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!”, Italy screams and throws a pillow on Germany. “What the fuck was that good for, idiot?!?”, Germany asks but instead of a answer Italy throws another pillow till Germany is out of the door. “Ahhggg!”, Italy screams as he lays down on his bed again. As Italy lays there he thinks, eventually he gets up grab his jacket and leaves the house. It is close to night now and the sky is almost pitch black as Italy makes his way to one of the clubs down town. Italy drinks drink after drink till he so drunk he can barely stand and walk in a straight line, it is almost three in the morning when Italy makes his way home again. As Italy takes a shortcut through an alley some guys walks up behind him beating him to the ground. “You are that German’s friend, aren’t you?”, one of the asks as he kicks Italy in the head, belly and back. Italy screams and screams and screams till he blacks out.

“Italy? Italy? Come on, dude, wake up”, hears a familiar voice as Italy wake up. “America? Is that you?”, Italy mumbles before he tried to sit up but he falls back to the ground with a scream of pain. His whole body is hurting, it feels like someone is stabbing him repeated in the back, head and stomach. “What’s wrong? Where does it hurts?”, another familiar voice sounds from behind America. “England? My back, stomach and head”, Italy answers. “Yeah, it is us and France and Canada”, England answers. “Can you stand?”, Canada’s voice came from behind Italy. “With support maybe”, Italy answers. England and America stands next to Italy while Canada and France help him sit up, Italy growls of pain as he sits up but it isn’t as bad as it had been before. So after a while England and America helps him stand, Italy screams out of pain and he would have crumbled to the ground if not England and America was holding him up. “I can’t”, sobbed Italy as his knees gave out under him and he was hanging in the arms of England and America. England and America exchange a look before America picks Italy up in his arms and starts walking towards Italy’s and Germany’s house. Italy feels himself drifting away towards sleep but fights against it as his and Germany’s house comes into visual. France opens the door for America and the five nations walk into the house. Italy can’t fight the darkness anymore and closes his eyes but opens them when he hears Germany’s worried voice: “Italy! What happened?”, Germany asks as he runs up to America. “We don’t know exactly but we found Italy in an alley a couple of blocks away, bloody and unconscious”, France answers. “It is your fault”, Italy whisper tried. “What are you talking about, little one?”, America asks surprised. “They beat me up because I live with Germany”, Italy mumbles quiet. “Who are they?”, Germany asks confused and he was not the only one who were confused. “I don’t know. Look, guys, I really want to sleep so”, Italy said still rather quiet but a little bit louder than before. “I can take him”, Canada offer. “No I will take him”, Germany said before he took Italy from America. Italy rests his head on Germany’s shoulder and fell asleep before Germany made it to the stairs.

After Italy forced Germany out of his room, the bigger nation went down to his study and looked the door. He went straight to his mini-bar and poured himself a beer. He sat at his desk and mentally cursed himself inside his head. _‘You fucking idiot! What were you thinking? You were supposed to say you were sorry not to yell at him’_ Germany was so caught up in his own mind that he didn’t hear the front door close. _‘Ich bin so ein idiot, Ich liebe dich, Italien, warum kann ich nicht sagen, dass Sie.’_ Germany scolds himself for an hour before going out to the kitchen getting a beer. And then another and then another till a pleasant buzz settled itself in the German’s mind. Severely hours later Germany hears the front door open and goes to if it was Italy or his bloody brother; Prussia although said brother should be at his own house that he shares with Austria and Hungary. As he steps into the hallway he sees America, France, England and that brother of America, America are carrying a half unconsciousness, bloody and hurt Italy in his arms. Germany feels how his whole body grows cold and how his heart almost stops. “Italy! What happened?”, Germany asks as he runs up to America. “We don’t know exactly but we found Italy in an alley a couple of blocks away, bloody and unconscious”, France answers. “It is your fault”, Italy whisper tried. “What are you talking about, little one?”, America asks surprised. “They beat me up because I live with Germany”, Italy mumbles quiet. “Who are they?”, Germany asks confused and he was not the only one who were confused. “I don’t know. Look, guys, I really want to sleep so”, Italy said still rather quiet but a little bit louder than before. “I can take him”, Canada offer. “No I will take him”, Germany said before he took Italy from America. Italy rests his head on Germany’s shoulder and fell asleep before Germany made it to the stairs. Germany feels how Italy’s body goes limp as he falls asleep and Germany walks carefully up the stairs and into Italy’s room, which is the first white door on you left once you have come up the stairs. Germany opens the white door quietly and walks to the white wooden double-bed in the middle of the room putting down Italy on the Italien-flag covers. “I’m sorry, Liebeling”, he whispers as he bends down to kiss Italy on his forehead. Germany walks to the bathroom fetching the first aid kit and walks back to Italy’s room. Sitting down beside Italy Germany starts cleaning and puts on bandages on the smaller nations wounds. He also winds on bandages around Italy’s broken ribs loosely, just to give some support while the fracture heals. With one last kiss on Italy’s cheek Germany leaves the room to go down stairs to his friends.        

“Why would someone beat sweet Italy up just cause he lives with Germany?”, Germany hears America asks before he steps into the living room where the other countries sits on the floor in front of the couches. “I’m going to make them pay”, Germany mutters as he sits down beside France on the floor. “How is he?”, asks the loving nation as he make a little more room for the German beside him. “Bruised but alive. He are asleep right now”, the German grumps. “I am going to kill the people who hurt my Italy. I am going to make them feel ten times the pain my Italy felt and they will be begging for death before I give it to them”, Germany stats in the quietness that had settled upon the room with the five nations that was lost in their own thoughts. _‘Who would hurt our sweet Italy?’_ was the question in every ones minds.

 

The days after Italy got beaten up are pretty uneventful the only somewhat new thing is that Germany is super nice to poor Italy. For two weeks is Italy bound to his bed and needs Germany’s help to get to the bathroom because his head, back and stomach hurts so much. After two weeks Italy manage to walk to the bathroom with a little support from Germany and after three weeks he can walk there alone. Four weeks after the beat up and Italy can take himself around the house without too much pain. After six weeks have Italy made almost a full recovery and Germany can leave the house to attend his duties as a country. Eight weeks after that night Italy walks outside the house alone for the first time to go to the shop. After that day Germany’s and Italy’s life goes back to its normal place and Germany returns to getting mad at Italy form time to time but not as bad as it was before. Than one day Germany makes the biggest mistake in his existent (WW1 and WW2 excluded). 

 

Italy are in the kitchen cooking by himself since Germany is out of the country in business when suddenly the front door opens and a drunk beyond consciousness, bloody Germany stumbles inside. “Germany! What has happened?”, Italy gasps as he runs up to the bigger country and slips one of his arms behind said nations back, helping him to the couch. “I found those bastards!”, Germany rumbles as Italy try to clean up the German’s face to see the wounds. “Which one?”, Italy asks before he jolts down to the bathroom fetching the first aid kit. “Those bastards who beat you up”, Germany slurs as Italy settles down before him once again to attend to his wounds. “Germany”, Italy begins with a dangerous tone. “What did you do?”, he continues worried. “I beat them of course”, Germany grumbles angry. “You shouldn’t have done that, idiota!”, Italy burst out in a sudden anger. “What? I did it for you because you can’t take matters in your own hands”, Germany answers angry. “Oh sanguinosa idiota! Non ho bisogno di prendere cura di me! la guerra non è la risposta”, Italy says. “Talk so I understand, Italien Bastard!”, Germany shouts. “Bloody idiot! I don’t need you to take care of me! War is not the answer”, Italy shouts back with tears in his eyes. “BLUTIGEN ITALIEN natürlich Krieg ist die Antwort!”, Germany shouts even louder and pushes Italy so hard he send him tumbling towards the floor and Italy brings up his right arm to stop the fall causing his arm to snap in two. Italy has tears in his eyes as he looks up at Germany who stands over him, frozen. “I am fucking done with you!”, Italy says low as he holds his right arm tightly against his chest before pushing himself up from the floor and runs up to his room. Once in his room he throws down cloths and his sketch block and some pens in his suitcase before closing it and leaves the house. At first Italy doesn’t knows where to go but after a while he finds himself outsides Prussia’s, Austria’s and Hungary’s house, he stand quiet outside the big, black, modern and beautiful villa before he walks up to the front door and knocks on the door. After a while he hears how someone, properly Prussia if the loud footstep was any to go after, makes their way to the door and opens it. Italy looks up into Prussia’s confused and surprises face, before starting to cry. “Whoa, whoa, Italy was the matter?”, the white-haired German asks concerning before pulling the smaller nation into a hug not minding Italy’s broken arms and Italy screams from the pain that shots through his body. Prussia lets go of him really quick with a startled look on his face. “What’s wrong? What has happened with your arm?”, Prussia asks worried. “Germany broke my arm”, Italy mumbles really quiet. “What? I didn’t hear?”, Prussia says. “Germany broke my arm!”, Italy says louder before stubble past Prussia into the house leaving his suitcase behind. “ITALY!”, Prussia yells after him before picking up the small nation’s suitcase and follows him inside the house. Italy made his way into the living room where Hungary, Austria and surprising Canada was sitting on the couch. Much like Italy, Canada was crying, not the gentle, quite cry that Italy cried but full on sobbing, with shoulders shacking and out of breath like any good old cry. Without think about his own tears and broken body Italy walks up to the three nations and sits down beside Canada pulling him in a bear-hug and together they cried out their sorrows. Prussia stands in the doorway, still with Italy’s suitcase in his hand, looking at the two crying nations before beckoning Hungary and Austria over to him so they could talk. “I don’t know everything but apparently my brother broke Italy’s arm and Italy ran away from him. I don’t know why my brother would do something like that but I’m scared, I don’t want Italy anywhere near him right now, same goes for Canada and France, so I say we look down the house and doesn’t let anyone inside if Italy and Canada has said it is okay”, Prussia says in a hushed tone. “I agree but all the other countries always comes over and if we starts refuse to let them in they will start wondering”, Hungary says quietly. “I agree with both of you”, Austria says. “Yeah, I know but I want to the protect them and if the others starts to wonder we’ll have to deal with it when it comes, don’t you think?”, Prussia asks after a moments silent when the only thing that could be heard was the muffled cry from the two nations on the sofa. “Yeah, it is our duty to take care of them after all”, Hungary says before she turns back to the nations on the sofa. “Yea, let’s prepare look-down”, Austria says before walking off into the house to start the look-down. Prussia follows after a heartbeat. “Canada, Italy would you like something to drink or eat?”, Hungary asks in a soft voice. The two heartbroken nations looks up at her before looking at each other. “I would love to have some hot chocolate but first could you help me fix my arm?”, Italy says softly as he dry his tears with his left hand. “I want hot chocolate as well but I strongly suggest we fix Italy’s arm first”, Canada says as well before he dry his tears. Hungary nods before walking off looking for bandages and plaster. Just as Hungary is done with Italy’s arm they hear a knock on the door. Prussia, Austria and Hungary looks at each other before Prussia goes to open the door. Austria and Hungary rises from the sofa and stands in front of the two heartbroken nations. “What are you two doing here?”, they hear Prussia ask in a hard tone. “Brother, is Italy here?”, Germany’s surprised voice drifts into the living room causing Italy to grab a strong hold of Canada’s hand. “And my Canada?”, comes France worried voice from the hallway. “No, they aren’t here”, Prussia stats in an angry voice. “We have been everywhere else, we even called their bosses to see if the where back in the country’s and they weren’t so this is the last place they can be”, Germany says angry. Prussia doesn’t know what to do so he cast one quick look at Hungary and Austria who looks down on Canada and Italy. Italy looks at Canada and are met by a terrified look on the other nation face, without braking eye contact with Canada he just shacks his head in responded to the unasked question. Austria walks up to Prussia and lays a hand on the former nations shoulder. “Leave. You don’t have the right to come here and demanding to see them after what you two did to them”, Austria says with a stone-hard voice leaving no room for objections. “Tell us they are okay at least”, Germany and France begs. “Italy has a broken arm, Canada has a concussion and the both of them have a broken heart. They are far from fine”, Austria begins. “Now leave before we make you go”, Hungary fills in with a hard and unfriendly voice. “Just tell Italy that I am truly sorry”, Germany pleads. “The same to Canada and that I love him despite everything I have done, please Prussia for old friendships shake”, France fills in. “Fine, I will”, Prussia gives in before slamming the door shut in the two nations face.

After two days at the European nations house Canada opens up to Italy and tells him what happened between him and France three days prior:

“I was so worried about you and so I didn’t give so much attention to France as he would like, I don’t know if you knew but France can be really jealous sometimes and for some reason he believed that I was cheating on him with you. So he comes home one day, drunk beyond consciousness, and starts saying things like; ‘I know you are doing that Italian bastard when I aren’t here’. I told him that I would never cheat on him, not in a million years but for some reason he doesn’t believe me. Did I mentioning that we stood on the top of the stairs when this happened? No, oh well, we did. I was on my way to bed when I bumped into him at the top of the stairs and he started his accusation of me. So I continued denying any form of sexual relationship with you until he suddenly pushes me down the stairs and I wake up an hour? Later to Prussia carrying me here”.

Italy and Canada stays at the European nation’s house for three months and they grew closer to each other over that time. The both nations healed steady and the three other nations became comfortably with leaving Italy and Canada alone in the house for longer period of times. One day when the both nations were alone at the house it was a knock on the door and they went to answer it. “Italy! Thank god. Please let us in”, Germany and France was standing outside the house with pleading expirations on their faces. “Canada, please”, France fills in. “Fine but you keep your hands of us!”, the both nations answers at the same time. The other nation nod and steps inside the house, Italy leads the way to the living room and sits down on one of the couches. Canada is quick to take the seat next to the smaller nations leaving Germany and France to sit on the couch opposite to the one Canada and Italy was sitting in. It was an awkward silence between the four nations. “Why did you do it?”, Italy suddenly asks breaking the silence. “I didn’t mean to do it”, Germany begins. “Bullshit!”, Italy said with a hard tone. “What about that time when you were mad at England and I held you back and you punched me? Or any of the other millions time you hurt me?”, Italy continues before Germany can say anything. “We both got scars from all the times you hurt us, both mentally and physically”, Canada says as he takes Italy’s hand. “We are truly sorry and we promise not to do it again”, France says.

They continue talking for a few hours and then suddenly Germany says: “Feli, I know that it may be hard to believe but it is true, I have since WW2 loved you and I am truly sorry for everything I have put you through but if you feel the same I ask you to trust me and give us a chance”. “Fine, it took you long enough to confess but hey why not”, Italy answers with a smile before he gets pick up into a bear hug. “I love you too, you fool”, Italy whispers into the bigger nation ear before giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. Canada has long ago settled in France’s lap and they have forgotten about the world around them.

 

A year later

“Shit, Italy, this is it. I am really getting married!”, Canada pips from his place in front of Italy. “Oh stop it you. This has been planned since a year ago when France proposed to you after your make-up sex”, Italy says with a wide smile. “I know, I know but still. I AM GETTING MARRIED!”, Canada says, almost yells of happiness. Italy just shakes his head before leading a very happy Canada through the church. Italy walks in before Canada and makes his way through the big church hall rather quickly and takes his place on the left side opposite from Germany. Then Canada starts walking down the aisle in his beautiful white tuxedo with a red fly and a red napkin in his breast pocket. Italy looks at France who stands beside Germany, waiting for Canada, in his black tuxedo with a white fly and a white napkin in his breast pocket.

The ceremony was beautiful and the party afterwards was wild. France, Prussia and Spain went loose on the booze and were all wasted before midnight. Germany and Italy got engaged somewhere between the speeches and the cake. South Italy smiled at least ten times during the party and he disappeared with Spain around one. England and America was the king of the dance floor until around two when they gave up and went to sleep or to fuck nobody knows. Russia and China was super tight throughout the whole party and somebody even spotted them making out in a corner around three. Sweden and Finland was making out on the dance floor and then stumbled up to their room and god knows what they did the rest of the night, Denmark and Norway look rather comfy with each other and sometime around four Italy walked into to them having sex in the bathroom. Iceland and Switzerland was having a rather nice chat about war and politics until five in the morning when they decided that they should go to sleep. So all in all it was a party to remember thought most of them had forgotten about it around two, all the countries that where there could agree on that it was one hell of a party and the next one couldn’t come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> So yea thats it. I am going to write a another Hetalia fanfic about Prussia but it might take some time bc National exams and shit so maybe May? Idk so dont hold you breath waiting for it. anyway hope you like leave kudos if you did:)


End file.
